


irritating, inconveniencing, and illaudable

by katocchi



Series: big brother bothers [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Developing Relationship, Family, Family Shenanigans, Friendship/Love, Gen, Protective Siblings, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katocchi/pseuds/katocchi
Summary: ...are the words Gou would use to describe her brother who decided that her first date with Makoto be supervised ― rinharu, slight makogou.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou/Tachibana Makoto, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: big brother bothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"Haru, come to the amusement park with me," Rin snarled, slamming two tickets down on the boy's desk. Blue eyes watched languidly as his pencils jumped and rolled to the floor. "Never mind, don't answer―I'm dragging you there, whether you want to go or not."

"Well, that's one way to ask someone out." Nagisa grinned lopsidedly and drained his juice box in a single gulp before crushing it in his hand. His eyes darted between Haru and Rin. "Did you mind an audience for this, or should I leave?"

"Why are you here?"

"Rin, in case you haven't noticed, this is our school. Why are _you_ here?" The tiny blonde pointed to Rin's chest.

"Because I need...assistance," he growled and flicked Nagisa's finger away. "This doesn't concern you."

Rei pushed his glasses up his nose, levelling the Matsuoka with a calculating gaze that Rin decided he didn't like, and Rin's apprehension only grew when the boy snapped in understanding. "This must be because Tachibana asked Kou to the amusement park this weekend."

Nagisa's mouth morphed into an excited _Oh!_ at the same time Rin's twisted into a scowl. He didn't even want to hear the fucker's _name_. "Oooh, my gosh! The amusement park's so fun, especially with the event this week! That means Mako must've already asked her to be his girlfriend, or he's going to do it there. Finally!" He whirled to face Rin, ignoring the gnashing shark teeth. "How'd he get past you?"

"He didn't!" Rin threaded his hands through his hair. He was _this_ close to tearing out the maroon strands. He knew it when the swimmer had walked her home that night. He had sensed something horrible, could foresee blood in the taller boy's close future, but sister dearest had told him off. Had said nothing was happening and that he was overreacting, but he knew and he was right―wait. "What do you mean by 'finally'? What the fuck...did you guys know about this?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Nagisa waved a hand dismissively. "They've been making goo-goo eyes at each other for forever now, but Mako was convinced she acted that way with anyone with muscles. Y'know, the sparkly eyed fawning and incessant giggling. Took me months to talk him into doing something."

 _Months_? He found himself fisting the fabric of Nagisa's uniform and drawing him close. "You encouraged that bastard?" he demanded.

A shrug. "Better him than the others."

The...the _others_?

Faintly, he heard Rei tsk. "You shouldn't have said that. Look at the poor guy, you broke him. Matsuoka? Matsuoka, can you hear me?"

Deciding to file that tidbit of information away for later, he turned back to Haru, who still hadn't said anything. "Clear your Saturday. We're going."

"Yeah, Haru, clear your Saturday for a _date_."

"It's not a date! We're going to be supervising my sister and her... _male acquaintance_. Since couples get early entry and some rides require you to be in pairs, I need a partner."

"Your sister and her boyfriend," Nagisa corrected, beaming at Rin's immediate irritation. "Besides. you could've asked any of us here. You could've asked me!"

"If I had to bring you along, I would first kill myself and then you."

"Wha, that doesn't even make any sense!"

"Neither do you most of the time. Haru, just be prepared. I'm picking you up at ten."

As he spun around to stalk away, a familiar snicker sounded, and Nagisa whispered to his friends, _It is_ so _a date_. Tch. Whatever.

.

"Are you two a couple?" The gate person scrutinized them with suspicion. Rin made a point of taking Haru's hand and interlocking their fingers with a brash _Yes, is there a problem?_ Pointed teeth glinted in the morning sun. "N-no, sir. Go on right ahead."

"What a prick," Rin muttered as they passed. Okay, to be fair, he and Haru weren't a couple, but he had purchased tickets to go into the damn park. As a paying customer, he didn't appreciate being questioned.

"What's the plan?" Haru asked, pressing closer to avoid hitting people. Rin tried not to think about Haru's breath hitting his neck. They had underestimated how crowded it would be, particularly with couples who all had the special red wristlets that Rin had.

"I don't think we'll be able to find them at all until the event is over." Rin bit his lip and guided them towards a vacant corner. Most of the throng were waiting for the release of _Live! Love! Luck!_ charms being sold around the park; according to the internet, the charms were known for making your wishes come true, and if you bought one with your lover at the park, you'd be together forever. Due to their immense popularity and the obnoxious LIMITED TIME ONLY! signs, the sales usually flashed by. "By lunch, it should be clearer."

"Are we just going to wait?" The dark haired boy fidgeted with a glance around. Rin almost felt guilty making him spend his Saturday like this instead of swimming. "Maybe we could walk around until we see them?"

"No point in wasting time doing nothing, though. Are there any rides you want to go on?"

Sapphire eyes trailed along the horizon until he spotted something. "Yes."

Rin let him take the lead, hands still gripped tightly as they weaved through the jostling crowd. A particularly harsh bump had Rin apologizing hurriedly to a woman who just stared at her empty cone blankly, the three scoops of strawberry ice cream splattered on the pavement. Geez, would they ever find Gou and Makoto at this rate?

"I want to go on this."

Following Haru's gaze, his face morphed into incredulity. "The merry-go-round?" he asked in disbelief but entered the queue anyway. He didn't mind merry-go-rounds. They were just so...simple. You sat on one and went in circles. What was the appeal?

Haru chose a seahorse, patting the snout as he climbed on and buckled the seatbelt. He waved towards the mounts around him, and Rin exhaled sharply. Fine. He chose another seahorse and hoped his targets didn't wander to this area, but he supposed Haru's soft smile compensated for the current discomfort.

Until he realized his seat, being closer to the outer edge of the carousel, had a moving mechanic. A small growl rumbled in his throat once Haru's smile widened―he _knew_! He knew and didn't say anything. Rin ducked his head to hide his embarrassment as his seahorse moved up and down, barely lifting his feet off the ground. He noticed a few parents taking videos of their squealing kids and hoped his sour expression didn't ruin their footage.

"Can we go now?" Rin grumbled, unfastening the belt. He waited for Haru to do the same, but a flash of maroon moved across his peripheral, and suddenly he was pushing past the exit with a firm hold on his friend's elbow. "I think I see them! Over there!"

He could recognize that flouncy ponytail anywhere. Gou chatted animatedly with Makoto, arms flying to emphasize her story, while he nodded along. Makoto at least looked like he was paying attention, Rin gave him that much.

"C'mon, Haru," Rin hissed, crouching low. "Let's get in line with them."

They bent behind a portly father, who clutched his son's hand and pulled the boy closer. Rin let the side glances roll off his back and kept his gaze firmly on the couple standing a few feet away. He thought he heard Haru murmuring something to him, but Makoto just reached out to brush something off Gou's shoulder and she blushed. She _blushed_ and slipped her hand into his bigger one, and Rin wished his ears could expand exponentially so he could listen to what horrible joke Makoto cracked to make his baby sister laugh like that. Not that he needed any stand up comedy tips. Sure, Gou gave him this unimpressed stare every time he tried, but that was because she didn't get his dry humor sarcasm. He needed to find someone who did.

The tailing proved to be a bust, but they at least got to go on the ride. Rin wrung out his shirt in disdain. Who _started_ with the water rides? You always saved those for last. Haru tugged him out of the way as their targets came to a stop not too far away.

"I came prepared!" Gou proclaimed triumphantly and produced a fluffy towel from her bag. She wrapped herself in it, patting herself down while Makoto tried to fan at his shorts.

"I didn't," he said.

Rin noticed that the material of Makoto's semi-transparent t-shirt clung to his chest in a way that outlined his muscles, of which the green-eyed giant had _many._ He also noticed Gou's unabashed ogling of Makoto's ass. A quick look around told him she wasn't the one. Luckily, Makoto was 6 feet of pure obliviousness and didn't even feel the extra eyes. Or maybe he did, but his attention never left Gou and Rin...appreciated that.

Now if Makoto stopped subtly flexing, everything would be fine.

Gou ran a hand down his arm, breaking into faint giggles. "Ma _koto_ ," she said and pretended to be scandalized. "Not in front of the children. Bend down so I can help you."

He ducked down to let her swing the towel around his shoulders and rub water from his hair, paying special attention to his ears. The scene was so painfully intimate, Rin gagged a little. This was a public space, after all. Couldn't they hold off on the affection until they were somewhere private? Though the whole point of this recon mission was to prevent them from having private time, so Rin supposed the question should really be: couldn't they hold off on the affection _forever_?

"Thank you," Makoto murmured and helped her fold the towel back into her bag. There was a second of hesitation before he pressed a swift kiss to the top of her head, causing color to bloom on her cheeks and a flustered stammer of his name. "Can I choose the next ride?"

Rin promised his sister to not do anything drastic he promised to not do anything drastic he promised to not do anything drastic he _promised_ to not do anything _drastic―_

He couldn't want for all of this to be over.

.

It wasn't that Rin didn't trust Makoto. He did. He trusted Makoto more than he'd like to admit or show, and part of it was due to Haru's strong opinion of the taller boy. If it was almost any other girl, Rin wouldn't hesitate to offer his blessings, but this was _Gou_ and his little sister's heart wasn't something he could take a gamble on, no matter the man nor the intentions.

The first time Gou had her heart broken, she was young―so young that it really shouldn't matter because she didn't remember it anyway. But Rin did, and that day, he resolved to never see that expression on her face ever again. His own heart shattered seeing his baby sister run into the house, crying into her hands. Her shaking shoulders and stuttering sobs haunted his dreams for days after. It didn't take long for their mom to calm her down and convince her that it was only a playground crush, and then she was rushing back to the swings with her usual smile.

But from that moment on, Rin, who stalked the playground for an entire week to keep an eye on the boy who had hurt Gou, placed himself between her heart and the world and stood guard.

.

Haru was tired, and judging by the heaviness of Rin's footsteps, he wasn't the only one losing steam. A series of roller coasters followed by another spin on the carousel and a handful of other rides without a moment's break left them both dehydrated and hungry, but luckily, it looked like Makoto and Gou were taking a break, so Haru placed his bag down at the nearest umbrella-covered table and slumped into the seat. The hunch of his shoulders was subtle, but Rin was by his side in an instant.

"Everything okay?" He frowned, rubbing Haru's back in concern. "Do you need anything?"

As if on cue, Haru's stomach growled, and he could only stare pointedly at the food stall across the pavilion offering more than just cheese dogs and messy hamburgers. Rin rolled his eyes with a quiet _Yeah, yeah, I got it_ and weaved his way through the tables. At a decent distance away, Makoto and Gou had a brief exchange before Makoto made his way to the food stalls, too. Anxiety flickered in his stomach seeing Rin and Makoto slowly get closer, but Rin noticed the other boy and pivoted immediately. Haru exhaled.

If he was being honest, he didn't mind Makoto and Gou dating. Their swim team captain and swim team manager falling for each other? It made enough sense, and he knew them both well enough to say they'd either last a while or have an amicable break up that wouldn't ruin their friendship nor the team's dynamic, so he didn't interfere when Nagisa began his matchmaking ploys. It had started with a few innocent _Gou, can you get us some drinks?_ and when none of the boys moved to help her, Makoto of course would be the one to get up and follow her to the vending machines. Then it had moved onto the 'accidentally send them both on the same errands' tactic sprinkled with a handful of closet lock ins, which stopped after Ms. Akamata caught wind of what they were doing, but her carefully worded chiding didn't prohibit them from continuing their plans, so Nagisa took a week off from his mastermind role before jumping back into the pool.

Makoto and Gou turned out to be more stubborn than they thought, and the covert operation took months to actually get anywhere. While Haru tried to understand Rin's big brother plight, he also wanted his two friends to be happy, and if that meant them being together, then he had no complaints.

At her seat, Gou fiddled with her cellphone. Updating the Hanamura girl, perhaps? Haru wondered how her phone wasn't dead yet, considering how many pictures she had been snapping all day. Haru's own phone sat in his pocket, untouched since they first entered the amusement park. As he swiped it open, a message came in, and the device almost slipped from his fingers.

**[Gou M.]** _[image] taking a break for some food! the view is super nice here, isn't it? hope your day's been as fun as ours_

Haru blinked, gaze moving from his phone to the girl several tables away. Did she just send a wink over her shoulder, or was that the glare of the sun?

Before he could question it for much longer, a meal tray clattered down, and Rin set a plate and drink in front of him. A pile of napkins was shoved into his hand. He thought he heard a faint _Sorry_ tumble from Rin's lips, but he wanted to make sure, so he leaned forward.

"What was that?"

" _Sorry_ ," Rin spat but quickly repeated it with less snark, looking more than a little sheepish. "I was so focused on myself that I...forgot about you." His mouth twisted like it did when he had more to say but didn't know how, so Haru reached over to clasp his hand and save the poor boy from himself.

"It's okay," he said, and Rin looked like he was about to argue back, but Haru gave a squeeze. Rin dropped the subject. "I'll pay you back for this later."

"Don't worry about it. My treat."

"You already paid for our entry tickets. And our gift shop shirts after the first water ride."

"Yeah, and you're wasting your free day on me." Rin waved in dismissal. "Don't worry about it."

Haru hesitated for a second before nodding. "I wouldn't say it's been a waste, though." He grazed his fingers over Rin's knuckles, offering a small smile that he hoped expressed his sincerity. "I got to spend it with you."

Rin, burger already raised, bit into empty air. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and settled on, "W-well, that's good then."

.

Rin gave up on trying to tail Makoto and Gou for the next hour, dragging Haru to all the game stands instead. Maybe it was a silent apology for running him ragged because Rin was determined to win the dolphin plushie hanging enticingly off the awning of their current stand. The person running the stand was good at her job and knew how to draw out Rin's competitive side, and Haru wasn't surprised to see him slap another bill onto the counter.

It was impressive, really, the amount of stubbornness a single man could hold. Or maybe it was pure masochism that prevented Rin from stepping away from the game.

"Sorry, just one more. This time for sure," he vowed, and Haru gave a noncommittal sound as Rin settled back into position, water gun poised and aimed at the target.

It took a few more tries than Rin claimed, but the grin on his face when the working girl finally handed over the dolphin eased the ache in Haru's legs. He couldn't help smiling back. That was the last shooting game Haru let him play. They eventually had to give up on the games entirely because Rin's wallet was getting suspiciously thinner.

"Hold this for a second, I'm going to the bathroom." Rin transferred the dolphin into Haru's arms before stuffing his fists into his pocket. "Won't take long."

Haru gave a curt nod and made his way to a nearby park bench, sipping on his soda. It was more ice than sugar at this point, aftertaste almost unpleasant, but he took what he could get. Focused as he was on finishing his drink, he didn't hear the person approach until they plopped into the seat next to him.

"Enjoying your day?" Gou asked brightly. His eyes widened, and he immediately glanced around for her partner, mouth stuttering out an excuse for his presence. She waved a hand, looking so much like her older brother Haru had to blink. "Please, you guys are as subtle as a pair of elephants. Makoto's getting more snacks. But answer my question! How's your day been?"

"It's been...eventful," he said carefully, letting the words turn over his tongue.

"Was it _fun_?"

He thought back to the past few hours and decided that, despite Rin's constant huffing and annoyance, the day _had_ been fun. So he told her, and the girl's grin widened.

"Did you know we were following you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, of course. Why do you think we led you to all those places?"

Her words didn't register at first, but at the mischievous glint in her eyes, realization dawned on him as he thought back to the ferris wheel and other attractions. "You went on those rides on purpose? To get Rin annoyed?"

"Not only to get him annoyed...to, um, do him a favor. And you, too." She jostled his shoulder playfully. "Prepare yourselves. Makoto and I are taking you to one last place, and you better show some moves! If nothing happens, so help me..."

Was that a threat? He didn't hear her finish the sentence because Rin emerged from the bathroom, scowling at his hands. Something about the hand dryer being broken was muttered as he wiped excess water on his pants, and Haru noticed with a start that Gou had managed to slip away silently. For all that Matsuoka loudness, she can be pretty stealthy at times.

"Oi, Haru. You looking for something?"

He shook his head and offered Rin the stuffed animal instead. "Just thinking. I saw Gou head off that way."

Rin could have given himself whiplash from how fast his neck snapped to see the next ride. The seething older brother was back. "The freaking Love Tunnel! That cheeseball!"

Haru didn't bother suggesting that it could have been Gou's idea.

"We can wait outside for them," Haru offered. "It's too dark in there to see."

"Doesn't matter―what if she yells for help or something? C'mon, Haru, let's go."

.

The Love Tunnel. The _Love Tunnel._ The ride started seconds ago, and Rin already hated the cheesy tune spilling out of the speakers and the subtle rocking of the swan boat. In the dark space, he could barely make out the features of Haru's face. A part of him wanted to reach out and run his thumb over the curve of Haru's cheek, just to ground him again. But the boy gave a soft sigh, and Rin's hands fisted over his knees.

"My mom likes to listen to this song sometimes," Haru said. Rin didn't recognize the melody. "She said it reminds her of my aunt."

Rin nodded because he didn't know what else to add but realized that Haru probably couldn't see him either. "My mom likes to listen to romantic songs, too, but she doesn't play the ones that remind her of Dad in front of us."

They were rounding a corner, and the soft light of a cupid automaton illuminated the space just enough for Rin to see Haru's head tilt. "I see," Haru said before falling silent again. His eyes darted around the banks of the fake river, taking in the hearts and clouds. They were swallowed by darkness again.

"I, uh," Rin cleared his throat, "had fun today."

"Sorry, what was that?" He felt Haru lean closer. "Say that again?"

They passed a red EXIT sign that bathed the boat in a warm glow, and he realized just how close Haru was. Both their eyes widened in surprise as Haru's nose brushed his cheek. Rin slammed backwards into the plastic swan wings to put space between them.

" _Sorry_ ," he said with a wince as the boat rocked violently. In the back of his mind, he noted how many apologies came out of his mouth today. "It's a little, um, dark in here. I said I had fun."

"Me too. This was a nice date."

"Th-this wasn't a date."

"Shame," and a sigh was the only warning he got before Haru's skin pressed against his.

.

Moves. That's what Gou said he had to do―Haru had to show Rin some moves.

.

If someone was to later ask Rin and Haru what happened in that tunnel, they would be hit with a synchronized _Nothing!_ and be left with two flustered boys who looked at everything but each other, adamant on either changing the subject or completely fleeing the scene.

As they climbed out of the swan boat, faces too red for anyone to believe that _nothing_ happened, Rin coughed awkwardly. "I guess it's time to go home." He glanced towards the exit, but a thought made him pause and turn back to Haru with a tilt of his head. "You can come to dinner, if you want. With me. At, uh, at my house. If you're free."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n.**  
>  i agonized over what happens in the love tunnel until i realized wait a minute...i don't have to reveal it at all! a sweet mercy for me, perhaps an unfortunate tease for you. in the 6 years that passed between chocolate cake and this, rin calmed down a little haha the other rin was based off season 1 when he was a big ball of angst and sarcasm and rudeness, and while it was funny in the other one, i wanted to make it a little more serious cuz i'm unfamiliar with my old writing style―i know, i miss it too :(―and cuz i know rin is a big Softie now, which makes it hard to write him as an overprotective older brother. while i love makogou, i also ship makoto with haru and rin with sousuke, so i hope this is okay.  
> side note: i can't bring myself to watch free season 3 cuz i will probably Cry.
> 
>  **preview.**  
>  Haru agreed to dinner at the Matsuoka residence at Rin's invitation, but if he knew it was going to be this awkward, he would've taken his chances with his more than likely empty fridge at home. The table was made for four, so Rin had pulled up a fold out chair for himself as his mother sat at the head of the table. Rin sat at Haru's left, Ms. Matsuoka at his right, Gou in front of him, and Makoto next to her―Haru doubted Rin would resort to kicking Makoto under the table, but the way he was gnawing his chopsticks wasn't helping the tension in the air.  
> "Makoto," Rin jerked his head towards the door, "I want to talk to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Haru had agreed to dinner at the Matsuoka residence at Rin's invitation, but if he had known it was going to be this awkward, he would've taken his chances with his (likely empty) fridge at home. The table was made for four, so Rin got a fold-out chair for himself. Miyako sat at the head with Haru and Rin on one side and Gou and Makoto on the other. Haru doubted Rin would resort to kicking Makoto under the table, but the way he was gnawing on his chopsticks didn't help with the tension.

"Lively dinners are so fun!" Miyako clapped her hands, either oblivious of the atmosphere or ignoring it completely. When she shot Rin a warning glare, Haru decided it was the latter. "I'm glad we had enough ingredients to make more than usual. It's not often we have guests, y'know. Rin, do you like your food?"

He nodded curtly and mumbled a reply around his eating utensils.

"Fantastic," she said with an unfaltering smile. "I didn't have time to prepare dessert, but we have some really good brownies―why don't I heat those up and get out the ice cream? Gou, dear, come and help me."

Gou's gaze flitted between Makoto and Rin. One gave her a reassuring nod; the other avoided her stare by keeping his eyes on the table. She didn't set down her bowl until Miyako called again.

"Behave, you three," she hissed to the boys before straightening with a flounce of her ever-present ponytail. "Coming, Mom!"

The kitchen counter was feet away, and the half-wall meant they were all technically in the same room, but with Miyako and Gou whispering about brownie reheating techniques by the open fridge, a chasm seemed to open up between the women and them. The swimmers were silent, and the air practically crackled with dissatisfaction. Admittedly, most of the energy was coming from Rin. Like Haru, Makoto picked at his rice and vegetables without a word, though Haru could tell his friend had things to say. Makoto chewed his food slower when he was holding back conversation, as if he was letting words roll over his tongue instead.

Rin dropped his bowl onto the table with a clatter that stopped Haru and Makoto mid-swallow.

"Makoto, come outside," Rin said, jerking his head towards the door. "I want to talk to you."

Without looking back to see if he was being followed, he stalked into the hallway. Seconds later, Haru heard the front door open and close.

After a pause, Makoto finished the last few bites and patted his mouth with a napkin. This was Makoto―manners before all else, always. "I suppose I should go see what he wants to talk about."

He still had his easy smile, and Haru knew that Makoto had a horrible poker face. If he was scared, he'd tremble in his seat and stutter through his sentences, but his shoulders were set, albeit rigid, and Haru noticed a sureness in his steps as he strode towards the door.

"Makoto."

"Hm?"

What could you say to your childhood best friend as he headed to his possible death, charged with the crime of fraternizing with someone's sister? Good luck? Jump ship and save yourself? He settled for an simple thumbs up over the back of his chair, but one perk of a decade-long relationship was that words were rarely necessary. Makoto returned the gesture and mouthed _Thanks_.

From the kitchen counter, Miyako watched with her arms crossed. Haru met her gaze once he turned back around.

She nodded at the kitchen. "Come here and choose your ice cream."

Miyako Matsuoka was a pretty woman and young for her age, which Haru made sure to mention whenever she asked him how she looked because one, it was the polite thing to say, and two, it was true anyway. Rin and Gou shared her hair color, but while theirs were a brilliant red-maroon, hers was a demure violet shade that took years off her face. The three of them also shared facial features―Miyako's children were like 'CTRL+C' and 'CTRL+V' versions of her, if you squinted a little.

Haru settled between Miyako and Gou, taking in the flavors they arranged on the counter. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, red bean, green tea.

"I'm glad you're spending time with Rin," Miyako said. Beside her, Gou gave a sound of agreement. "I get worried about him sometimes. He loves the water, and he's found friends in his swim team, but you being with him reassures me."

Gou's grin evolved into soft giggles that she tried to stifle by clamping a hand over her mouth, which only made her laugh harder. Haru shot her a look. Today was filled with suspicious behavior, and it still seemed like she was hiding something.

"What are you laughing at?" he finally asked when she bit her lip hard enough to bruise later.

She tucked hair behind her ear with the most innocent expression she could muster. "What's that in your pocket, Haru?"

Huh? He patted down his front pockets―nothing. Back pockets―also nothing. He slipped his hands into his jacket pockets, and his fingers brushed against fabric. How did he not notice them earlier? Two red charms, decorated with hearts and knotted with gold. He made out the slogan _Live! Love! Luck!_ embroidered in the corner.

"Aren't these from this morning's special event? Rin and I didn't go."

"Makoto and I did, though." She took out her own charm. "We _might_ have gotten an extra pair. And don't you know? If you and your partner go through the Love Tunnel with them..."

"...you'll be blessed with the park's magic, so receive yours today," he finished, recalling the advertisements. "Wait a minute, are you saying we were set up?"

In that moment, Haru learned Miyako and Gou look scarily similar when they smirk.

.

If it wasn't for the street lamps, Rin wouldn't be able to see two feet in front of him. The moon was waning, and wispy clouds only allowed slivers of light to come through. The sound of footsteps came to a stop behind Rin, but he didn't turn around. He shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and waited to see if Makoto would speak first.

He didn't.

Rin sat on the curb, stretching out his legs and leaning back on his hands. Gravel dug into his skin, but the rough sensation was comforting and reminded him of younger days. Makoto took a seat next to him, choosing to lean forward and rest his elbows on his knees instead. With his broad shoulders and massive back, it was easy to forget that this was once little scaredy-cat Mako. _Still_ is _scaredy-cat Mako_ , if Rin was being honest.

"His name was Daisuke," Rin began. Makoto didn't interrupt with questions (he expected _Daisuke? Who's that?_ in varying forms), so he continued, "He was a year older than her, my age, and a popular upperclassman. We were kids at the time―what, seven? Dating was a foreign concept, something we only saw on TV. Daisuke asked her out after school one day, and she was ecstatic. I could tell right away at dinner. She was radiating with happiness, and her friends were so excited for her to have a boyfriend."

He snorted. A boyfriend at that age was little more than a regular friend with a shiny new label. The appeal was in the novelty, he supposed.

"A lot happened. Long story short, she found out he didn't really like her. One of his buddies had dared him to because she was my baby sister, and it...didn't make her feel very good. I don't think she remembers it at all, but I do and I didn't want that kind of thing to happen again, y'know?" He turned to Makoto and was startled to find Makoto already looking at him, green eyes sparkling under the lights. A contemplative smile was tugging at his lips, and Rin was tempted to ask him what was so funny.

"I get it," Makoto said. "If someone did that to the twins, I'd be livid."

Rin nodded. "So I was worried and had my doubts about you, even though, as much as I hate to admit it, you're one of the few people I'd trust with her heart. I know you're a good guy."

"You are, too." His smile grew. "Does this mean you approve?"

"Approve? _Hell_ no, but I can...I can accept it for now." Rin scowled. "If you make her so much as worry, I won't hesitate to end you, ya hear me? And before you leave, come up to my room. I want you to give you something for the back of your door." He got up and brushed off the seat of his pants, then offered a hand to Makoto.

Makoto didn't let go, only tightened his grip. "I won't let you, or her, down. I promise."

"For your sake, I hope not."

When they returned to the dining table, his family was suspiciously smug while Haru fiddled with his fork, face uncharacteristically flushed. Rin seemed to be the only one missing the crucial puzzle piece because Makoto groaned, "I thought we agreed on telling them at the same time!"

"I _knooow_ , I couldn't help it," Gou whined.

"Couldn't help what?" Rin glanced between them. "Agreed on telling us what?"

Gou gestured to Haru's face. "How can you look at this and not want to spill?"

"What is _happening_?"

"But Gou, you promised!"

He was lost. He caught Haru's eyes, and Haru wordlessly held something up by its strings.

"What is that?" He snagged the item out of the air with one hand and turned it over. "Is this...?"

Haru nodded.

"Where did you get it?" They were together all day; how did he find the time to line up and buy a set without Rin knowing?

"Gou put them in my pocket while we were talking, and I didn't notice until now."

"Wait, you guys met? Gou, Makoto, you guys knew we were there?"

Makoto ducked his head, scratching at his cheek, but Gou scoffed. "With how obvious you two were being? Of course we did. I may be oblivious, but give me _some_ credit. Haru and I talked while you were in the bathroom, right before we went to the Love Tunnel―which reminds me." She took Haru by his shoulders. "Please tell me you put the moves on my brother."

"What the― _Gou_!" If Rin wasn't blushing before, he definitely was now as he recalled the connection between the love charms and the Love Tunnel, and what happened in said Love Tunnel. Between the park's declarations of _eternal love_ and _together forever_ , he felt lightheaded.

Luckily, Miyako chose that moment to sweep in with a tray of brownies and small bowls of ice cream. "I hope this is enough for everyone!" She paused. "Did something happen?"

As they ate their desserts, Makoto made bad jokes that got eye rolls around the table, and when Rin could, he took the opportunity to one-up his sister's boyfriend. She grumbled in embarrassment, hiding her face in her arms, but he knew she was beaming at him when she thought he wasn't looking. She sparkled as everyone talked comfortably, and that smile stayed even after they waved good-bye to Makoto and Haru from the front door. The two best friends leaned towards each other, whispering as they left the property. Rin was satisfied with the paper tube tucked into Makoto's elbow. He had given Makoto explicit directions to put that on the back of his door and to send a photo when he was done.

Gou spun on her heel to face him, hands clasped behind her back. Rin ignored her eyebrow raise to stack the dirty dishes and put them in the sink.

"Sooo," she sang over his shoulder. "You and Haru, huh?"

"You sound like you're digging for details. Sorry, but I have nothing to tell."

"Says the one who turned bright red when I asked if Haru made a pass at― _aha_! See!"

"If you have the energy to talk nonsense, dry these for me."

"Please, you think I haven't grown immune to your grouchy deflection method?" She plucked the dish from his hand anyway. "So."

"So."

"If you don't want to talk about Haru, what did you talk about with Makoto?"

"Nothing much, just gave him the big brother shakedown. _Break her heart, and I'll break your face_ , that's all."

Gou stared at him. She must have seen something in his impassive mask because she refocused on the dishes. "I like him, Rin. I just want everything to work out and for everyone to be okay with us, and that includes you. I don't want you mad at him or at me."

"I wasn't mad." He set down a plate. "Did I give that impression?"

She gave him a pointed look. Maybe he _did_ throw a bit of a temper tantrum when he first heard, and today's stalking certainly didn't help his case.

"Okay, fine, I was mad, but it was mostly because I had no idea it was going to happen. The other boys, they saw and had a hand in the development, those little shits. I guess I was taken aback by the idea that my baby sister is old enough to date now," he said, leaning his forearms against the sink. "Next thing I know, I'll be giving you away at the altar."

"Oh my _god_ , Rin, I'm days into my first relationship, not eloping! And I'm only a year younger than you!"

_Second_ relationship, technically. "Don't sweat the details. The point I was trying to make before you rudely interrupted me was that I'm happy for you, Gou, even if it didn't look like that at first. If he ever hurts you, let me know; I'll set him straight."

"Yeah, _thrown off a plane_ and _getting run over by a 16-wheeler_ , right?"

"What the, how do you know about that?"

"You borrowed my markers, so I went into your room to get them. Not my fault you left the poster out with my stuff right next to it," she said all matter-of-fact, punctuating her statement by sticking out her tongue. "Hey, if you and Haru end up getting together, I'll make a list, too." She jabbed his chest with her pointer finger. " _If he ever hurts you, let me know; I'll set him straight_ , and all that."

Feeling heat creep up his neck, he swatted at her with a scowl. His soapy hand splashed bubbles into her hair, and she gasped, offended. She skimmed some bubbles off the water and blew them into his face.

"Oh, you really wanna do this?"

She quirked an eyebrow in challenge.

* * *

Days later, Haru and Rin showed up to an Iwatobi pool party with matching swim towels, and Gou tackled them into a hug. She guided them towards the others with her arms around their waists. Rin had a bad feeling even before she opened her mouth to shout:

"Guys, my brother and brother-in-law are here!"

" _Oi_ _, Gou!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who read chocolate cake, yes, we're going to pretend the short epilogue of the other one didn't happen. this is the true ending instead LOL took some time to write because I wasn't sure what I wanted. this still isn't what I want, but it's as close as I could get, and i'm just gonna post it before years pass LOL


End file.
